User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster high fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amyrose1515 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MewArcticWolf (Talk) 23:06, April 8, 2011 Allo! :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Not much, I just spent all day writing a talk to do in church xD How're you? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Have to talk about my favorite conference talk, so it's easy. Quest-on, should Thirz be a Tell-Tale vampire like Dests, or just the regular kind? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Okai! Sound's great! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I've been working on it >:3 I think we can have some awesomeness going on here! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Lawls xD We go great together, that's why! You're the salt to mah pepper! XDDD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Whoo! Perfect storm! >xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yus please! :3 Candycandycandycandycandycandy!! xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Omnomnom! Thanksies! :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Kai's gonna be jealous, we'z got candy xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup! Candy in general, really xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I've been downloading songs onto my MP3 :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Neato! I've got a song that's really annoying after a point xD It's called Love and Joy. I dare you to listen to it! >:D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Heyo! :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 19:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) How ya doin? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 19:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm good, I just did Nikushimi's page :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 19:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) That'd be cute! Niku's gonna be a Zakuro recolor :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 20:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I'm gonna do her transformation :3 Can you send it to me please? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 20:06, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesomee! XD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 20:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Okai! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) She turns nine in a ten days ^^ [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Gotta go, talk to ya on email! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Herro? :s [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm lookin fer the download nao :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop 7.0 xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Brb, must find it freeeee~ [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiii[[User:Chloe the Wolf|'Woof! I'm a Werewolf!']] [[User Talk:Chloe the Wolf|'Wanna play?']] 01:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey des i am here[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ']] 11:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ready?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ']] 14:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) kk[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ']] 14:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) i am back[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ']] 15:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) nothing much you?[[User:Chloe the Wolf|'Woof! I'm a Werewolf!']] [[User Talk:Chloe the Wolf|'Wanna play?']] 17:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry when i got home i had to do some school and oliva called so i am here now[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ']] 22:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE talk to me i am sorry[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ']] 00:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I need your help!![[User:Chloe the Wolf|'Woof! I'm a Werewolf!']] [[User Talk:Chloe the Wolf Wanna play?]] 17:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey um Trellis is at camp for a few days. [[User:Chloe the Wolf|'Woof! I'm a Werewolf!']] [[User Talk:Chloe the Wolf Wanna play?]] 15:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC)